Cache/rip thc
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3920.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 06:53:34 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. rip thc Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » rip thc « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: rip thc (Read 711 times) Snuupy Newbie Offline 41 rip thc « on: March 08, 2016, 10:57:43 AM » I'm too lazy to make one of my usual graphs, so I'm giving you guys numbers instead: rip TDC/THC/WB/The Hetairoi Guild total troop numbers in alliance: mar3: 6211k mar4: 6124k mar5: 6183k mar6: 6081k mar7: 5360k mar8: 2869k please forward all complaints to protected QONOS DINDO NUFFIN Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58336 Smyrno Full Member Offline 121 Re: rip thc « Reply #1 on: March 08, 2016, 11:05:49 AM » the hentai guild rn Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62960 JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: rip thc « Reply #2 on: March 08, 2016, 11:09:44 AM » How do you find out total troop numbers??!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: rip thc « Reply #3 on: March 08, 2016, 11:10:25 AM » !??!?!??!?!!??!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!??!?!??!?!??!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 Flying_Pineapple Newbie Offline 4 Personal Text Your pain is my delight, peasant. Re: rip thc « Reply #4 on: March 08, 2016, 11:15:16 AM » So, bottomline is, TDC/THC/WB/THG lost the war? Logged Your continued existence is a passing fancy of mine, enjoy it whilst you can. Glorious Servant of Nee-chan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63023 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 665 Re: rip thc « Reply #5 on: March 08, 2016, 11:21:09 AM » THC lost much more troops with members leaving than actual fighting. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: rip thc « Reply #6 on: March 08, 2016, 11:40:48 AM » Yeah, a lot left the alliance or just got white peace after a turn or so of fighting Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 Mighty Bjørn Full Member Offline 121 Personal Text The people liberate themselves Re: rip thc « Reply #7 on: March 08, 2016, 11:41:33 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on March 08, 2016, 11:21:09 AM THC lost much more troops with members leaving than actual fighting. While that played a role, it certainly isn't "much more". Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62936 Tyrantia Jr. Member Offline 53 Re: rip thc « Reply #8 on: March 08, 2016, 11:44:00 AM » Quote from: Mighty Bjørn on March 08, 2016, 11:41:33 AM While that played a role, it certainly isn't "much more". No, its actually way way more, war hasn't killed any of our major nations only pubbies. Leadership break down and officer betrayal took most out. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40238 Snuupy Newbie Offline 41 Re: rip thc « Reply #9 on: March 08, 2016, 11:47:12 AM » Quote from: JohnTheGreat on March 08, 2016, 11:10:25 AM !??!?!??!?!!??!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!??!?!??!?!??!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!? pls get cancer Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58336 Mighty Bjørn Full Member Offline 121 Personal Text The people liberate themselves Re: rip thc « Reply #10 on: March 08, 2016, 12:33:10 PM » Quote from: Tyrantia on March 08, 2016, 11:44:00 AM No, its actually way way more, war hasn't killed any of our major nations only pubbies. Leadership break down and officer betrayal took most out. aduersarium amplius frangunt transfugae quam perempti Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62936 Tyrantia Jr. Member Offline 53 Re: rip thc « Reply #11 on: March 08, 2016, 01:17:51 PM » Quote from: Mighty Bjørn on March 08, 2016, 12:33:10 PM aduersarium amplius frangunt transfugae quam perempti Desertion I can stomach but not betrayal by my officers mid war. Well whatever not my business any more. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40238 Zorn Full Member Offline 122 Re: rip thc « Reply #12 on: March 08, 2016, 01:48:18 PM » Quote from: dmc5 on March 08, 2016, 11:21:09 AM THC lost much more troops with members leaving than actual fighting. It's actual almost 50/50 exactly according to my numbers. Those numbers are a few hours old though Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63155 IRC Nick=Oppenheimer or Abrican YOU MAY TAKE OUR URANIUM, BUT YOU MAY NEVER TAKE OUR EDGE- Official Steel Brotherhood Motto Lon Dyo Guest Re: rip thc « Reply #13 on: March 08, 2016, 02:13:53 PM » Quote from: Snuupy on March 08, 2016, 11:47:12 AM pls get cancer Lol Logged Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2205 Re: rip thc « Reply #14 on: March 08, 2016, 07:21:52 PM » smh TDC if only you paid reps you would've lost like 200k troops max kekkerino m';lady senior. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » rip thc SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2